Red Wine
by Charly Land
Summary: 'Tan solo cuando el vino turbio y carmesí inunda mis venas, subiendo hasta mi cabeza, es el momento en que mi corazón puede ser libre para llenarse de ilusión y espinas que lo destrozarán cruelmente' Este es el pensamiento de Eren Jeager, en otra amarga navidad. [A LunadeAcero] [Fic participante en el Evento Navideño Ereri Traducciones]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. Exceso de Ooc.

 **Notas |** Basado en la canción Red Red Wine de UB40. Las letras en cursiva pertenecen a esa melodía.

Fanfic participante en el **#Evento Navideño** de la página Ereri Traducciones.

 **A|** _LunadeAcero_ , por tu cumpleaños. Felicidades nuevamente, cariño mío. Espero que este feo regalito te guste, pues ha sido hecho con amor. Besotes cósmicos.

* * *

 **Red Wine**

* * *

 **.**

Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Esto es un hecho innegable.

 **.**

* * *

A través de los vidrios corrugados de aquel bar vio a los blancos y silencios copos de nieve caer en un cadencioso ritmo interminable. Era un espectáculo hermoso, uno que él sabía que en otras circunstancias también podía llegar a ser despiadadamente mortal.

El mundo y la vida misma son irónicamente crueles y preciosos. Y el amor es su aprendiz prodigio. Él mejor que nadie sabía esto. O tan solo había que echarle una miradita sobre el hombro a como se encontraba:

Ahogándose en tragos color bermellón mientras detrás de las paredes, lejos de él y de su situación la gente iba y venía, en una marejada alocada de risas, compras y anhelos.

Afuera todo era luz, adentro, en su corazón, la oscura tormenta llena de nubes grises y frías gotas de la miseria se mantenía presa.

¡Vaya jodida noche de vísperas de navidad tenía!

Torciendo el gesto, Eren Jeager de treinta y cinco años pidió otro trago hasta el borde para seguir emborrachándose. Desde la barra, Jean Kirschtein, el bartender negó con suavidad mientras servía el líquido etílico decolorado y de olor dulzón.

—El que te llenes de alcohol las venas no solucionará nada—murmuró Jean, viendo como Eren se tomaba aquel trago de un solo tirón.

—Me ayuda a olvidar—contestó él, sintiendo los sentidos embotonados y la lengua medio adormecida.

—Solo es momentáneo y luego ¿qué? —le reprochó Jean. Si bien no era quien para decirles aquello, se sabía tenedor de la confianza del otro hombre, y por eso se tomaba tal atribución. Aunque de todos modos ellos eran algo así como amigos, unos que se "conocieron" en ese mismo bar. El destino había querido que fuese así, y ahora Eren solía frecuentar dicho sitio, buscándolo a él, siempre que las cosas empezaban a salírsele de las manos o cuando situaciones como en la que estaba en ese instante, se presentaban.

—Luego será mañana, y mañana podré aparentar, continuar—Eren no quería ahondar en nada, porque se estaba mintiendo así mismo, como siempre lo hacía, como lo seguiría haciendo, y es que si decía la verdad se rompería.

—Eren, mañana es navidad y …—los ojos claros de Jean contemplaron la patética imagen que el castaño le brindaba.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué Annie tuvo que echarme de su lado como un perro precisamente hoy, Jean? —sus palabras nuevamente estaba ocultando las verdaderas intenciones y tal vez por eso su corazón pesaba tanto—. ¿Por qué lo hizo, eh? Yo le di todo.

Jean sintió pena por él.

—Pero no lo que era necesario, y lo sabes ¿verdad? —realmente él no quería echarle sal a una herida que siempre estaba supurando, una herida demasiado vieja que sabía no se curaría jamás, pero alguien tenía que hacer reaccionar a aquel idiota que tenía por amigo.

Eren Jeager levantando los hombros, le restó importancia al significado de las palabras dichas por Jean, porque en su cabeza tan solo una cosa resonó «el amor es una mierda», a la vez que el _vino tinto_ frio y burbujeante —que Jean le sirvió a regañadientes otra vez—, se deslizó por décima cuarta ocasión en su garganta.

—Lo intenté ¿no?

Frunciendo el ceño, Jean le vio mal.

—Mentiroso.

—Cállate cara de caballo, mejor sírveme otro trago—y allí iba, saliéndose por la tangente nuevamente.

—Eres un idiota, Eren. Ya no voy a servirte más.

—Jean, por favor, ayúdame. Tan solo quiero _que el alcohol se suba a mi cabeza_ , que me haga _olvidar que le necesito_ , que le amo de esta manera. ¡Joder! Que no ves que _me estoy rompiendo a pedazos_ —para ese momento los ojos de Eren picaban por unas lágrimas que él siempre estaba tratando de retener.

—No más, Eren.

Y ante esas palabras ambos empezaron una pequeña riña en la que las miradas afiladas eran su arma, pero al final Jean se supo vencedor y Eren terminó saliendo por la puerta del callejón después de que los guardias lo sacaran a empujones porque había empezado a gritar como desquiciado.

Era más o menos medianoche cuando eso sucedió, las lucecitas navideñas, parpadeantes y coloridas lo recibieron una vez fuera, aún nevaba y el frío congelaba hasta el tuétano, pero estaba tan ebrio que nada de eso sintió, tambaleándose, maldiciendo entre dientes a todo el mundo, se perdió calles abajo, sin rumbo fijo, tropezando y volviéndose la burla de varios, hasta que su propio estado le hizo precipitarse sin opción de levantarse.

Estrellas tímidas, ocultas tras las nubes desde donde el cielo se desgranaba en blanco, eclipsó su visión antes de que una pastosa oscuridad lo consumiera, enredándolo en aquel mundo en el que nada existía pero del cual al volver sobreviene el arrepentimiento y la pena.

«¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto?» Se preguntó a la vez que se hundía en un mar negro, sintiendo a ese amor inalcanzable quemarle a hierro vivo desde el vientre hasta la última célula de su ser.

Una cálida, húmeda e insistente sensación lo extrajo lentamente de su sueño involuntario, en medio de la imagen de un cielo pincelado en colores rojizos y claros, con una luna pálida de ojos grises, labios rojos y mejillas irritadas recibiéndole, trayéndole de regreso la sensación de su miseria.

Lágrimas afloraron silenciosas.

—Das pena, viejo.

Vocecita musical y adolescente perforó sus tímpanos, y su cuerpo tembló preso del llanto que se tornó incontrolable.

—Ya viejo, fue lo mejor—aquella voz seguía parloteando y Eren quería que tan solo se detuviera—. ¿Por qué ella te dejó, verdad? ¿Lo hizo, no?

Eren se hizo un ovillo y se cubrió el rostro mientras meneaba la cabeza en afirmación.

—Oi, viejo, ya, déjalo pasar. Mejores culos encontraras. De todos modos esa tal Annie no me caía muy bien como para ser mi madre. Era una pesada.

—Basta Levi—logró articular él, y escuchó como un eco lejano el sonido de esa lengua pueril y rosada chistar, después pequeñas y fuertes manos tiraron de su brazo, incitándolo a levantarse.

—Bien, pero vámonos de aquí, pronto amanecerá y a Erwin ya se le congeló el hocico, además que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y no quiero pasar cuidándote la resaca todo el maldito día. Le prometí a Isabel y Farlan que iría a ese jodido muelle.

Algo pinchó en el interior de Eren y entonces no supo porque lo hizo, o en realidad lo sabía aunque no quería pensarlo como tal, y es que se había levantado de un salto y prendido del cuello de su hijo, Levi, aquel adolescente que había llegado a buscarlo con ayuda de Erwin, el pastor alemán, que le había despertado a lengüetazos.

—No vayas Levi, quédate conmigo por favor…—había algo oculto detrás de su petición, pero Levi jamás lo sospecharía, jamás sabría que en realidad era por él la razón de que solía emborracharse en esas épocas, o cuando sus novias lo dejaban porque no soportaban vivir en el desinterés de su cariño. Levi nunca sabría, que a quien deseaba sacarse de la cabeza era él y no a todos esos amores pasajeros. Porque era Levi, su propio hijo, a quien él amaba con locura, con el deseo quemante de un amante, con ese sentimiento avasallante que guardaba desde hace dos mil años, y que siempre había sido unilateral.

En verdad la vida era muy cruel.

—El alcohol ya te puso malo, viejo—los deditos blancos de Levi hicieron pinzas en las ropas de su padre—. Ya te dije que…

—Por favor—repitió él en medio de un sollozo, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del muchacho.

—No debería hacerte caso estando como estás, pero bien. Ahora vamos a casa, llevo horas en este puto frío, ya no siento mis pies—aun quejándose Levi le ayudó a acomodarse en su cuello para servirle de apoyo y emprender el viaje a casa.

—Gracias, Levi—le dijo quedito.

—Sí, no hay de qué. Que buen hijo soy ¿Verdad, padre irresponsable?

«Padre»

La palabra liberada al aire le dolió como mil agujas en el vientre, pero Eren sonrió, lo hizo, y el sabor amargo de sus lágrimas se colocó en su paladar y se quedó estancado en su garganta.

—Sí, lo eres—murmuró deteniendo el andar atropellado que compartían, para atraer de improvisto entre sus brazos a Levi y atrapar aquel juvenil rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran—. Te quiero Levi, te quiero mucho, más que a nada en este mundo, jamás lo olvides. Tú eres mi todo.

Bajo el reflejo opaco de las luces navideñas de la calle, entre sus lágrimas y el vaho friolento que salía de su boca a cada palabra, lo vio, a Levi, a sus ojos grises bonitos, y a sus mejillas irritadas teñirse de un rojo vivido, hermoso carmín de vergüenza, y en ese instante el deseo arrollador de besarlo nació, pero se detuvo, y tan solo lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, para sentir su corazón golpetear contra el suyo propio.

Jamás se perdonaría que por algún impulso Levi terminara odiándolo.

¿Pero hasta cuándo podría seguir ocultando ese sentir? ¿Por qué Levi había tenido que renacer precisamente como su hijo? O más bien ¿Por qué solo él de los dos había tenido que traer las memorias de ese atroz pasado?

Dolía. Amarle de esa manera dolía. Ser su padre dolía.

—Levi, mi querido Levi, este Eren, tu _padre,_ su amor es lo que te regala a ti por tu cumpleaños—liberó en un suspiro mientras sentía las manitos de Levi acariciar su cabello húmedo por los copos de nieve que se derretían sobre él.

—De verdad que el alcohol te pone malo, viejo tacaño. Deja de beber—le regañó el chiquillo.

Eren guardó silencio, porque de todos modos no cumpliría tal promesa, sabía a ciencia cierta que volvería caer en el rojo vino que lo ayudaba a mitigar su pena, y que le regalaba esos momentos disfrazados de delirio etílico en el que podía sincerar su corazón, además que creaba esa cadena de dependencia con la ataba a Levi, tan solo un poco, un poco más, hasta que él creciera y posiblemente se hartara de su presencia, hasta que una mañana todo acabará y él se quedará con su amor imposible y su soledad.

La vida siempre había sido injusta con él. Y era algo a lo que nada más le quedaba resignarse. Tan solo eso. Porque la vida es un cúmulo de desgracias y apenas unas cuantas recompensas. La suya en esta vida era, poder ver crecer a su persona amada, ser parte fundamental de su vida, protegerlo y brindarle un amor puro y doloroso.

O eso es lo que se repetía constantemente, engañándose como siempre.

Horas más tarde, con Erwin como testigo, soportando el dolor sordo de haberse pasado de copas, con las manos temblorosas, Eren veía desde atrás de la rejilla del horno como la masa achocolatada que había preparado se hinchaba y se tornaba apetitosa.

Desde la sala, sentado viendo televisión, Levi esperaba tamborileando los dedos. Adoraba los pasteles de su padre, esos pasteles de lucha y mucha harina desperdiciada, porque la verdad es que Eren, su padre, no sabía cocinar. Y debía ser por eso, o porque todas las cosas que Eren hacía por él estaban empapados en azúcar de amor, y eso le encantaba, y siempre que podía sacar ventaja, los pedía.

Quizás por tal razón agradecía secretamente al vino carmesí en el que su padre solía atragantarse para esas fechas. Tal vez, o quizás era porque siempre que él estaba ebrio, las cálidas palabras de _te amo_ susurrados, eran más profundas, más dulces, más tangibles y le hacían flotar, sintiéndose dueño absoluto de ese amor.

Levi quería en demasía a su padre, con una intensidad que ni siquiera él mismo se explicaba, pero era por ello que esa tarde igual que todos los años, cuando soplara la vela en su pastel de cumpleaños pediría lo mismo:

«Por favor que nunca se aleje de mí. Que nadie me lo quite y que su amor solo sea mío por siempre»

Viéndose a los ojos entre ellos con la chispeante vela apagarse como separación, ninguno de los dos nunca se darían cuenta que querían lo mismo, pero que jamás podría ser.

Así era el amor que les tocó compartir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Levi y su desparpajo de palabras, es hermoso.

No sé qué ha sucedido acá, tan solo me vino la idea así y pues, aquí está.

Pensaba hacerlo más lacrimosa, pero no me salió –shoro internamente-, y ni modo.

Gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron. Este Fic al final no tenía paring, o bueno, tal vez Edipo loco.

PD: Jean y Eren recuerda su vida en la época de los titanes. Por eso dicen 'Conocieron'

PD2: Perdonen todos mis errores ortográficos.

Besotes de chocolates mis amores.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
